Once in a Lifetime Chance
Once in a Lifetime Chance 'is the thirteenth episode in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. It originally aired on March 21, 2012. It is written and produced by Rylee, edited and directed by Jade and James. Plot '''Episode 13 ‘Once in a Lifetime Chance’ Re-Edited Last week: *''The kids decided to have a party and Mr. Schue actually agreed'' *''Griffin brought out the alcohol and things went a little wild'' *''Caylex punched Dustin in the cheek and eye after Dustin and Jade kissed from Spin the Bottle'' *''Then Caylex and Jade got into a fight because Caylex has very confusing feelings towards her'' And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' Will sat on the couch in the living room when he got the call. “Hello?” He asked into the receiver. “Hi, is this William Schuester?” A woman’s voice asked. “Yes, who is this?” Will asked, sitting upright. “I am Tracy Gulfloeur, Taylor Swift’s manager. “T-Taylor Swift?” Will asked, amazed and stunned as Emma walked into the living room. “Yes. She heard that your Glee Club had a whole assignment focusing on Taylor Swift,” Tracy Gulfloeur announced. “Who is it?” Emma asked, walking over to Will. ‘Taylor Swift’s manager,’ Will mouthed out. “That is correct,” Will replied, still very stunned. “Well, Miss. Swift is on the road to Cincinnati, Ohio, and was wondering if your kids would like to open for one of her concerts there. It’s on Sunday,” Tracy offered. Will’s jaw dropped, and then a smile formed on his face. “Yes! Yes! We’d love to! Thank you so much!” Will replied, overjoyed. “Okay, well, I send you the tickets to your school tomorrow with all the details you need,” She announced. “See you then!” Tracy chirped and ended the phone call. Will pressed the plastic end button, and set the phone down. He just smiled and looked at Emma. “That was Taylor Swift’s manager!” He said. Emma smiled, her white teeth shined. “New Directions is opening for Taylor Swift in Cincinnati on Saturday!” Will told Emma. “Listen up!” Mr. Schue announced in front of the class. “I have some big, big news!” Everyone went silent. “We’re opening for Taylor Swift in Cincinnati on Saturday!” “Are you serious?” “How?” “Somebody pinch me.” Mr. Schue smiled. “Yes, this is for real. Taylor Swift’s manager called me yesterday night. Somehow they found out about our tribute to her and she wants us to open for her!” ---- Caylex carefully walked over to where Jade was sitting in the courtyard. He touched her back to get her attention. She jumped in her seat when Caylex’s skin touched her back. “Can we talk?” Caylex asked. “Uh…” was all Jade replied. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled. They walked away from the other students who were enjoying their food. “I’m sorry-.” “I was wrong-,” they both admitted in unison. Jade blushed. Caylex smiled. “You go first,” Caylex suggested. Jade took a deep breath. “Look, I was wrong to say those things about you after Glee Club. I know it must be hard going through what you’re going through. But, you have to at least know what my intentions were.” Caylex nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry I punched Dustin.” Jade lightly punched Caylex in the arm as a friendly gesture. “What was that for?” Caylex joked. “I apologize to you, and all you apologize for is punching Dustin? C’mon, don’t I at least get a ''‘that’s okay?” Jade asked friendly, her dark hazel eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. Caylex smiled his signature smile that seemed to make Jade’s heart flutter. “I’m just kiddin’. I really am sorry for being a Level A Jack-A. I’m sorry for what I did to Dustin. I’m sorry for leading you on. I’m sorry for being a big D-Bag towards Robin and Jonas, and everyone. But I’m not sorry for actually falling for you. I never meant to lead you on. I really like you Jade,” Caylex spilled. Jade smiled and blushed furiously. “So…is this, this you-me-thing—are we friends?” Jade asked, confused. A light breeze ruffled her hair. Caylex took Jade’s hand and placed it over his heart. “You make me feel this way,” Caylex said to Jade. His heart was beating fast. “I don’t think this is how friends make each other feel.” “Well—,” Jade was cut off when Caylex mashed his lips into hers. She slightly moaned into his mouth. Caylex got on one knee and took Jade’s hand. “Jade Lena Rivers, will you be my girlfriend?” Caylex asked. Jade just answered by closing the distance between them. ---- *Room* “Guys, this is our first real performance, aside from Sectionals. This is Taylor Swift we’re talking about. We need to be 100% practiced,” Mr. Schuester told the class for the umpteenth time, “To make things fair, I decided that the two songs we’ll be singing are going to be group performances.” Someone groaned. “Are you kidding me?” “Why can’t I sing solo, I’ve never gotten one yet!” “At least it’s not going to be a Caylex-Jade emotion-filled duet again,” Nicole announced. “Hey! ‘Somewhere Only We Know’ basically won at Sectionals!” Jade exclaimed shooting dagger-eyes at Nicole. “I never said I wasn’t ungrateful for your two melodic voices that sound superb together, did I now, Ocean?” Nicole retorted. “Oh really, Aloe? ‘Cause it kinda sounded like you did,” Jade shot back. “Bring it, Klutz!” Nicole got out of her seat, ready to have a showdown with Jade, until Robin and Emily held her down. Caylex put his hand on Jade’s arm, which released some stress, but the tension was still lingering in the air. “Guys, cut it off! I am tired of people fighting. That’s why I assigned you to be acquaintances in the second week of Glee Club,” Mr. Schue demanded. ---- “She’s right,” Jade said to Emily, Jasmine, and Robin. “What?” Robin asked as she painted her nails. “Nicole was right. I am a klutz.” “What? No, you’re no klutz. Sure, maybe your hand-eye coordination…and your hand-feet coordination…''and'' your feet-eye coordination is off, that doesn’t make you a klutz,” Robin tried to cheer Jade up. Jade looked up from her seat to stare devil eyes at Robin. “Look, girl, I know you might not be the best dancer, well, you suck at dancing, but at least you’re not a slut,” Jasmine announced. And that seemed to cheer Jade up. ---- *the Bus; Driving to Cincinnati* “Oh my God, I am freaking out.” Leo was hyperventilating. “Why, do you need some water?” Jasmine asked as she soothed Leo. “Taylor Swift was my childhood crush,” Leo told his girlfriend. Jasmine went silent. ---- “Okay, you guys are up,” Tracy Gulfloeur chirped as she walked into the behind the sets where the New Directions were getting ready. Mr. Schue straightened his suit jacket. “Alright, everyone, get in a show circle!” He called. The kids gathered around Mr. Schue. “Hands in,” he said. “''One, two, Champions!” The kids hollered and lifted their hands in the air. “Go kill ‘em!” Their teacher yelled after them as the students ran onto the stage. ---- '''Audrey:' Sing it out Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings Caylex: Sing it out Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs Caylex and Audrey: For every time that they want to count you out And use your voice Every single time You open up your mouth New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it Sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones That'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Griffin: Sing it out! Nicole: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Nicole and Griffin: Sing it out! Nicole: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Griffin: You've got to Make a choice if the music drowns you out Jasmine and Nicole: Music drowns you out Griffin and Leo: And raise your voice Every single time they try and shut your mouth New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it Sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones That'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world Sing it for the world New Directions: Cleaned-up Corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the web ways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, Nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted But a dancer I refuse to answer, Talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Luke: Keep running! New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it Sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones That'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Jonas: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Robin and Jade with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Jade: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world The crowd of people cheered for the New Directions. They took it in, smiling sweaty smiles and sweating their butts off, but they enjoyed it. This is how it really felt. The music started once more for the last song. Jonas: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Emily: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Luke: A singer in a smoky room Robin: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Luke and Robin: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Griffin: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Kaylie: Streetlight people Livin' just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Nicole: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Nicole and Caylex: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Jade: Some will win Kenny: Some will lose Jade and Kenny: Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on New Directions: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Livin' just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Street lights people Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Street lights people Jasmine: Whoa o’ ahhhhh New Directions: Don't stop! The New Directions filed off the stage with the roaring crowd cheering behind them. “That was amazing!” Mr. Schue greeted them. “Everyone, come here. I have something to say to you all.” The students followed breathlessly. “I am just so proud of you all. You are all so great and special—,” Mr. Schue got cut off by Griffin. He hugged Mr. Schue. “Aww!” Eventually, all of the students did a huge group hug. None of them worried about what tomorrow would bring, as long as they stuck together, everything was going to be alright. ---- Next on Glee: Something New [of the Genders Original Airdate: April 17, 2012 Boys vs. Girls, who will win? Songs *'SING' by My Chemial Romance ''sung by ''New Directions *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey ''sung by ''New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Taylor Swift' as Herself Trivia *Taylor Swift also portrays Abley Summers *This was one of Finchblashtynn's favorite pieces to edit Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes